1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bird feeder and associated products, in particular, having an apertured floor member which is manufactured from a plastic material and is selectively removable for easy cleaning.
2. Background of the Related Art
Many types and designs of bird feeders and related products have been developed and are used widely throughout the country. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,087 issued to Dan Bloedorn and patents cited therein, is incorporated herein by this reference.
One problem common to many types of bird feeders is the difficulty cleaning the feeder, especially the bottom of the feeder. If seed sits in a feeder or related product for a lengthy period of time, the seed itself can become lodged within the crevices and spaces of the feeder, it can rot, and can detract from the purpose of the bird feeder, that is, to attract birds and allow the viewing pleasure of a user. In addition, it is possible that seed that is not cleaned from the feeder can become rotten and contribute to the spread of disease. This problem can be made worse should a user replace only the top layer of seed and not allow the seed to be consumed all the way to the bottom of a feeder thereby causing increased spoilage and cleaning problems.
Previous feeders have incorporated various types of metal materials to the bottom or floor of the feeder, including mesh screens, expanded metal, perforated metal, and the like which were subject to oxidization and corrosion, and could taint the seed in the feeder with its rust. However, in the past, plastics and similar materials were thought unsuitable because it was incorrectly believed that such materials required expensive molding equipment, and were therefore too expensive. Perforated non-molded plastic was not considered.
It is therefore desirable to design a bird feeder which will keep bird seed dry and unspoiled as long as possible, which is easy to clean.
A bird feeder includes a bird seed containment area having an apertured floor member manufactured from a perforated plastic material. In some modifications of the invention, the floor member is selectively removable from the bin for easy cleaning. In others, it is not removable. The bird feeder itself generally comprises a set of walls, roof and floor for defining a bird seed containment area. The bird seed containment area includes a compartment having an opening for receiving bird seed and an opening for dispensing bird seed. In particular, a hinged portion of the roof may be opened for depositing bird seed into the bin, and closed to cover and protect the seed or other eatable material from the elements. The bird feeder may also be designed so that, when the hinged portion of the roof is open, certain portions or sections of one or more walls may be slideably removed, which facilitate the assembly of the bird feeder as well as facilitating the cleaning of the various portions thereof.
As mentioned, the bird feeder is provided with a selectively removable apertured floor manufactured from a perforated plastic material. The apertured floor member is supported on an edge support surface on the inner periphery of the lower portion of the bird seed containment area. The apertured floor preferably comprises a perforated plastic sheet in a generally rectangular flat shape, having no upturned edges like typical tray-like floor members found in the prior art. The apertured floor is made from a particular material which is strong enough to support the weight of the seed and feed within the seed containment area without the need for additional support structures.
The primary object of the invention is to produce a bird feeder that is easier to keep clean than conventional feeders and to do so at a reasonable cost while avoiding the disadvantage of using various types of metal. The material can also be made of a certain color without the need to paint or coat it, as would be necessary if constructed of metal. The apertures in the floor member are naturally small enough to contain the bird seed and other eatable material within the seed containment area, but allow moisture and air to circulate within the feeder in order to keep the seed dry and thereby reducing the occurrence of the seed becoming moldy or to sprout. Consideration should also be given to the size of bird to which the feeder is directed as it is possible that talons, beaks, or other appendages could get stuck in the apertures. The apertured floor sits within the bottom of the hopper and can be selectively removed from and replaced within the bottom of the feeder. The floor has a relatively smooth surface for easy cleaning. A sturdy, cost effective, easy-to-clean bird feeder will reduce the incidence of diseases being transmitted through rotten bird seed and lead to a healthier local bird population while not corroding or oxidizing. In certain situations, it may be desirable to use clear plastic to allow a view of the interior of the feeder from the feeder""s underside.
Other advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which set forth, by way of illustration and example only, certain embodiments of the present invention.